


we get by with a little help from our friends

by BeStillMySlashyHeart



Series: Patrick Scott [7]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, M/M, POV Alternating, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-06-25 10:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19743394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeStillMySlashyHeart/pseuds/BeStillMySlashyHeart
Summary: What's an airman to do when his friends fuck up their relationship and call him in the middle of the night? Take a trip to Roswell, of course. Lord knows they need all the help he can give.





	1. Surprise Visitors

**Author's Note:**

> *Chad is Chad Wright from The Best Damn Airman

“No Alex?” Isobel asked as she slid into the open seat. 

Liz felt Maria tense next to her but she ignored it and shook her head. “He’s got guests and doesn’t want to leave them on their own,” she explained as she took a sip of her drink.

“Thought he was supposed to be your friend?” Isobel asked as she leaned across the table to take her white wine from Maria.

Liz glared at her. “He is my friend,” she defended. “But that doesn’t mean I need him to drop everything and everyone to come sit with me while I drink myself under the table. I have the rest of you for that.”

And she did. In addition to Isobel and Maria, Liz had Kyle and Michael to keep her company this evening. She felt guilty that they were here to comfort her given that Isobel and Michael were both grieving Max too but she was feeling shitty and for once, she wasn’t going to push her friends away. Not right now. Not after Rosa left in the middle of the night.

Isobel just hummed in vague disagreement as she settled back in her seat, ignoring the three humans glaring at her. Liz didn’t know how well Isobel knew Alex but she didn’t seem to have a high opinion of him. 

“Hey Izzy,” Michael greeted as he joined the table. He gave her a side hug and Isobel sank into it, the mask falling for a second while she enjoyed her brother’s embrace. “What’d I miss?”

Kyle opened his mouth but Isobel glared him down. “Just wondering if we had any actual plans this evening or if we’re just planning on drinking until none of us can stand?”

Liz exchanged confused glances with Kyle but let it go. “I’m down for just drinking, nothing fancy.”

“Perfect,” Isobel announced as she tossed the rest of her wine back in a single gulp. “Drinking I can do.”

Michael eyed her worriedly before taking his seat next to Maria. The two of them maintained a careful distance, close enough that they were obviously some kind of item but not too close. Liz kept a discreet eye on them for the next while.

  
Maria had tried not to burden Liz with her problems but eventually Liz had convinced her that it was helpful to have other people’s issues to focus on and then she couldn’t get her to shut up. So she was well aware that the great Michael and Maria romance was not, in fact, great. Hell, it wasn’t even really a romance. For almost two months now, ever since Max died, they’d been locked in this strange holding pattern. They went on sort-of dates and spent a great deal of time together, but nothing had progressed beyond a few innocent kisses. Maria had been vague about how she felt about it. Liz knew she felt guilty because of how much she’d hurt Alex but she also knew that Maria had decided that since she’d already hurt Alex, she owed it to him to try this thing with Michael for real. Except, Michael had been holding back. So now they were stuck in something like friends-with-benefits except no benefits and an extra heaping of guilt. 

Maria tossed back a quick double shot of whiskey and stood to get another. Liz watched her go, worried about her. 

Michael didn’t. Liz wasn’t even sure if Michael had noticed that Maria was drinking faster than she normally did on these nights out. He was wrapped up in conversation with Isobel and Kyle of all people.

“Hey,” Liz said softly when Maria sat back down. “You okay?”

Maria shrugged. “Nothing’s changed. We’ve tried talking about it but nothing’s changed.” She swirled the liquid in her glass, her eyes fixed on her drink. “I don’t know where to go from here. Anyone else and I’d just cut my losses but after Alex-”

“Yeah,” Liz agreed softly. She reached across the table and laid her hand on Maria’s. The other woman turned her arm around and gripped her hand tight, a sad smile on her face.

“Oh hello,” Isobel breathed suddenly. Liz turned to her only to see her eyes stuck on something behind Michael’s head. She followed her gaze to see two men walking into the bar. Both were clearly in great shape but that was where the similarities ended. One was tall, well over six feet, heavily muscled with dark skin and a wide, white smile. The other couldn’t have been much taller than Liz herself, his body lithe and compact, with very pale skin and a shock of red hair with a smattering of freckles across his face. 

“Yo Cowboy!” The taller one yelled, attracting the attention of the whole bar. The shorter one had a smirk on his face that quickly morphed into a grin.

Liz only had half a second to wonder why before Michael was standing and spinning away from his chair. She watched in amazement as he bounded across the bar and almost leaped into the taller man’s arms. The man laughed and lifted Michael off his feet until only his toes dragged on the ground. Next to him, the redhead reached up and swiped Michael’s cowboy hat off his head. 

“I’ve been meaning to get me one of these,” she heard him remark casually. The tall man laughed again as he set Michael down only for him to be swept into another hug. Michael seemed less eager for this one but he bore it graciously. For the first five seconds. 

After ten seconds, Michael started to wriggle. “Ok, man, let me go.”

“Nuhuh,” the man protested. “Never know when I’m gonna get another hug so I gotta make it last.”

Liz could almost see Michael roll his eyes even though she was staring at his back. He waved his arm behind him, trying to snag his hat out of the man’s grip but he kept missing it.

“What the fuck?” Isobel whispered as the hug lingered on even longer. Liz had to agree, who were these people?

A moment later she had her answer. Well, she had an answer. As Michael’s waving continued, Alex stepped around the two men and stole the hat right out of his grip. 

“Chad, let him go,” he ordered lightly. Amazingly, the guy, Chad apparently, listened. Michael took a few dramatic gasps once he was released but he couldn’t keep the smile off his face as the four men headed towards their table. Alex dropped the hat on the table in front of Michael’s chair and walked around to steal a couple of chairs from the table next to them. The rest of them scooted their seats to the sides to make room for the sudden additions.

“Hey,” Alex greeted Liz softly as he leaned down to give her a hug before sitting next to her. “Sorry, I’m late. These fuckers wanted to take a nap.”

“Jet lag’s a thing, Manes. Just because you don’t suffer from it doesn’t mean the rest of us don’t,” the one named Chad teased as he took the seat next to Alex. Across the table the other man sat next to Michael. Alex rolled his eyes.

“If you want them gone, just let me know. I’ll understand, trust me.” Liz laughed at the long suffering expression on his face.

“It’s fine, Alex, I told you to bring them.” She turned to the two men. “But who are they?”

“Mikey, we’ve got a problem,” the black man suddenly said, inadvertently cutting her off.

“Oh?” Michael asked, looking between the man and Alex with a slightly worried expression. Liz looked at Alex too but only saw his eyebrows narrowed in confusion.

“Chad’s dating this girl,” the man started off and both Chad and Alex groaned loudly.

“I need a drink,” Alex lamented as he hung his head. Maria stood up quickly and made for the bar. Alex waved a hand at the men. “This is Chad and Patrick,” he nodded across the table. “We were all stationed together on our first posting.”

Liz nodded but then furrowed her brow. If these were friends of Alex’s from the Air Force, how did they know Michael?”

“How’d you get a girl to stay with you long enough for it to be considered dating?” Michael was asking. “You haven’t slept with her yet, right? I mean, obviously since she’s still dating you.”

Liz’s eyes widened in surprise while Alex almost choked on his laughter. 

“Fuck you, Guerin,” Chad responded but the grin playing at his lips made it clear he wasn’t serious. “One time, it was one fucking time.”

“What was?” Kyle asked from the other end of the table. He and Isobel were both leaning in, intrigued by the newcomers. Liz hardly noticed Maria’s return but suddenly there were more drinks littering the table.

“Chad got shitfaced one night and threw up on a girl while they were having sex,” Alex explained. 

“Alex!” Chad yelled, slapping him on the arm. “Really? Just blurting that out there for the world to know?”

“It was pretty funny,” Michael told him with a shrug while Alex just grinned at his friend. “You wouldn’t want us to deprive more people of the mental image, would you?”

“Oh man, that was awful,” Patrick chimed in. He leaned towards Kyle and lowered his voice conspiratorially. “He got her right in the face and it was in her hair and little bit in her mouth. She started yelling and we thought something was wrong so we came barging in to see if she needed help but she was just yelling at him.”

“She was surprisingly gracious about it, though,” Chad added. “She helped me to the bathroom and cleaned up the bed and shit before leaving. Didn’t really hold it against me. I took her out to a nice dinner to apologize but that was about the end of it.”

Alex and Michael immediately started sputtering, Alex almost spitting out the sip he’d just taken. Chad glanced between them in confusion.

“Did she never show you the video?” Michael asked.

“She absolutely did, we were there when he watched it,” Alex argued.

Chad still looked confused. Liz sympathized.

Michael and Alex exchanged glances, wicked grins spreading across their faces before looking away as if remembering that they didn’t do that anymore. 

“Wait are you talking about the video where Chad-”

“Yes,” Michael and Alex replied in unison.

Patrick’s eyes widened in realization as a smile spread across his face. “I didn’t realize that was her. I guess that makes sense though, she deserved to get even a little bit.”

“What are you guys talking about?” Chad asked but the other three just waved him off.

“Back to the important part of the story,” Michael said. “You managed to get a girl to go out with you multiple times?”

Alex rolled his eyes and shifted in his seat when Chad started to argue.

Patrick just talked over him. “She’s from Boston.”

Chad stopped talking and glared at Patrick as Michael turned on him with wide eyes. “No,” he gasped.

“You’re both being overdramatic about this,” Chad stated with a shake of his head.

“You’re telling me, he’s betrayed us?” Michael asked, turning to Patrick. Patrick nodded solemnly.

“He’s gone completely to the dark side.”

Chad looked like he wanted to say something before changing his mind and shrugging. “Go Pats!” He smirked and took a sip of his beer as both Patrick and Michael exploded on him. 

Liz only paid enough attention to make out something about the Eagles before she turned to Alex with wide eyes. Alex was taking long sips of his drink, his eyes vacant like he’d already checked out of the conversation happening around him.

“What?” Was all Liz could ask.

Alex shrugged. “Patrick and Michael are obsessed with the Eagles and take football very seriously,” he explained. “And they both hate the Patriots.”

“Michael doesn’t like sports,” Maria protested only for Alex to snort.

“He didn’t use to,” Alex agreed. “But then he met Patrick and that was it. Now he’s a diehard Philly fan for life, doesn’t matter the sport.” He took another sip. “They’re the worst about football though.”

“And when did he meet Patrick?” Liz had to ask. “You said you’ve known them since your first posting?”

Alex nodded. “Yup. Patrick and I lived together for about six years until we got sent to different bases and then I lived with Chad for a while. Just happenstance that we ended up with the same postings, really.”

He didn’t actually say when Michael had met them but he’d said enough for Liz to be able to infer that Michael had visited Alex when he was stationed away from Roswell. She looked at Maria, surprised. Everything she knew about Alex and Michael’s relationship, she’d gotten from Maria and that included the idea that it had been a high school fling. Not something that carried on during Alex’s decade away. From the way Maria’s face had paled, she hadn’t known either.

Maria opened her mouth to say something but Michael beat her to it.

“Really, Alex? Really?” He glared at Alex but Alex just rolled his eyes. Liz just looked between, quickly getting used to playing catch up with the conversation. “I can’t believe you let  _ Patrick _ buy it for her!”

“I didn’t  _ let _ Patrick do anything,” Alex protested as he shifted in his seat. “He showed up with it and put it on her before I could do anything.”

Michael shared a look with Patrick as if to say ‘smart’ and Patrick nodded back with a grin. “Better to ask forgiveness than permission,” he said.

“I’m getting the next one,” Michael announced.

“No,” Alex protested. “She doesn’t need another one! She didn’t need the first one!” But there was a slump to his shoulders that told Liz he’d already conceded. 

“Yes she does,” Michael told him firmly. 

“C’mon Manes, you really going to let them co-opt your dog like this?” Chad teased. Liz exchanged looks with the rest of the table and confirmed that none of them had known that Alex had a dog. Even Kyle looked surprised.

“Believe me, I’d fight them on it if I thought I could win, but I gave up on this battle a long time ago.” Alex sounded weary but there was a smile on his face and light in his eyes. 

“What battle?” Isobel asked.

“Alex’s beagle is named Wentz,” Patrick said like it explained everything. When he saw the blank looks on everyone’s faces he explained further. “The quarterback on the Eagles is named Wentz so I got a little doggie jersey for her. I got the home jersey so Mikey here is gonna get her the away jersey.”

“Why does a dog need two football jerseys?” Isobel asked, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“Because they are insane,” Alex answered lightly with a shrug. 

“Her name’s Wentz!” Both men exclaimed and Liz had to laugh. 

The conversation devolved after that, bits of the group breaking off and rearranging chairs so that the two newcomers were welcomed into the group. Liz very quickly forgot her original plan to drink herself into oblivion and found herself smiling and laughing more than she had in months.

Both men were super friendly and easy to get along with. Chad was a ball of infectious energy disguised as a person. Once he got going, he talked a mile a minute, bouncing from topic to topic. It could be overwhelming, and it was a little bit, but he was careful to get everyone around him involved in the conversation rather than dominating it. Patrick was quieter but smiled easily. Just talking to him made Liz feel lighter, even if the topic was just idle chitchat. 

After a while, Patrick pulled Michael away for a game of pool and Chad broke out a deck of cards, somehow roping the table into a game of poker. Liz helped Maria clear off the table before settling back into her seat next to Alex.

“You ready to lose, Manes?” She teased. Alex only smirked, not rising to the bait.

She figured out why a few hands later. Chad was good. Like, stupid good. Liz glared at Alex when she realized he knew and hadn’t said anything.

Alex only shrugged, his grin widening. “We used to weasel our way into getting real food from local restaurants when we were deployed. Everyone else was eating MREs while Chad was swindling his way into getting our unit real food. Doesn’t matter the branch, no soldier can resist a game of poker for some reason. Even after word got around that Chad could take anyone for their money.”

Kyle shook his head as he tossed his cards into the center of the table with a groan. “You could’ve warned us, Alex.” Alex only laughed. 

Liz looked around the table at her friends. She hadn’t seen Alex smile this much since high school, if ever. He’d always acted like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders but right now, around his friends, he was much lighter. Opposite him, Maria was noticeably subdued. While she’d been more animated before Alex and his friends arrived, she’d been practically a ghost, present but mostly silent. Even now, though she was going through the motions of the poker game, her eyes kept drifting to the far wall. Liz followed her gaze to see Michael and Patrick, their heads bent together in conversation, the pretense of a pool game forgotten. Michael kept glancing back at the table, though whether he was looking at Maria or Alex, Liz couldn’t say. 

Liz considered saying something but quickly decided against it. For one, she wasn’t sure what she should or even could say. Or even really who to say something to. Both of her best friends were hurting and she really couldn’t say anything to one of them right now, so close to the other. And two, this wasn’t something she needed to put herself in the middle of. If they needed to talk to someone and came to her, she would be there. But she wasn’t going to inject herself into their problems. She's got enough of her own.


	2. Wood, Food, or Conversation?

Kyle took the steps at a slow ramble, pausing when he heard voices filter out the open window. He glanced behind him at the driveway but the only other car was Alex’s. 

He furrowed his brow. He’d been hoping to talk to Alex but he didn’t want to interrupt if he was busy with his Air Force buddies.

“Do  _ not _ do that!” Alex’s voice suddenly cut above the low murmur. “Patrick, no! Please!”

Kyle was moving before he thought about it. He knocked once on the door before opening it. The three men in the living room turned to stare at him.

“Uh, hi,” he greeted. “I heard shouting. Everything okay?”

“Yeah everything’s fine,” Alex brushed him off. “Did we have plans?”

Kyle shook his head. “Nope. Just thought I’d stop by and say hi.”

“Stop by,” Alex repeated. “To my cabin that is at minimum a thirty minute detour from wherever you could be going?”

Kyle shrugged. He knew it was a lame excuse. “Are you guys busy?”

“Never too busy to hang out with new friends,” Chad replied brightly. 

Alex snorted as Patrick hid a smile. Kyle suddenly felt very wary.

That worry only increased when Chad bounced up from his seat and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, turning him around. “Say,  _ friend _ , would you mind helping me with something?”

Kyle didn’t have a chance to refuse as Chad summarily escorted him out of the cabin, Alex and Patrick’s laughter following.

“What do you need help with?” Kyle asked as they went down the steps and behind the tool shed. Chad never removed his arm.

“Alex needs wood chopped,” Chad informed him, finally letting his arm drop as they came up on a giant pile of fallen trees.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Kyle said flatly.

“Nope!” Chad handed him an ax. “Let’s get to cutting.”

Kyle stared at him, confused as to how he could keep that smile on his face even now. He glanced back at the cabin, slightly uneasy leaving Alex alone with a man he’d just yelled at, but Chad quickly stole his attention and he lost himself in the repetitive thump of chopping wood.

Inside, Alex fell onto the couch as soon as the door closed behind Kyle and Chad. “I don’t need an intervention Patrick.”

Patrick eased himself into a chair opposite. “I’m not trying to stage an intervention, I’m just trying to be your friend.”

“Right, well, my friend would understand that I don’t want to talk about this,” he replied bitterly.

Patrick sighed. “Are you sure? Because the 17 voicemails I got from you over the last few weeks would suggest otherwise.”

Alex glared at him. “I was drunk for those and you know it.”

“Yeah, I know,” Patrick assured him. “But that’s how I know that you really do want to talk.”

Alex sank into the couch and put a pillow over his face. “No I don’t.”

Patrick laughed and Alex threw the pillow at him. 

“Alright fine. Don’t talk. Just listen, yeah?” Alex groaned but nodded for Patrick to continue. “You two suck at communication. I mean, you’re both fucking awful at it. Dealing with one of you is a headache and trying to coordinate with both of you is a goddamn nightmare. I have no idea how you’ve managed to make it this long, honestly.”

Alex covered his face with his hands and shrugged helplessly. He didn’t really know either.

“Oh wait, I do know,” Patrick continued, a faux lightness to his voice. Alex waited for him to continue but he stayed silent. When the anticipation grew to be too much he kicked out with this left foot.

“Don’t be a dick.”

“Look at me,” Patrick instructed quietly. “I don’t want to have to do this twice, Manes.”

Alex rolled his eyes but sat up and met Patrick’s gaze. “So what’s the secret? How have we managed to get this far?”

“Because you love each other,” Patrick stated simply. Alex groaned. “No, hey listen.” He stared Alex down. “You two have got some fucked up issues and I know that I don’t even know the half of it. You suck at communicating, like in general, but especially when it comes to how you’re feeling. Both of you have this complex like you can’t ever burden other people with your problems so you bottle it all up inside and then you get angry at each other for not knowing everything. But you’ve made it ten years because you both truly, honestly love each other. When shit gets hard, you both fight like hell to make it better.”

“I think you have a romanticized view of our relationship,” Alex told him, looking away as he blinked away a few tears.

“Maybe,” Patrick admitted. “You two are my very own soap opera, live and in color,” he teased gently. “But excepting all of that, let me ask you a question. Do you love him?”

Alex glared at him. “Of course I do.”

“Does he love you?”

Alex shrugged. “He used to.”

Patrick muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like  _ save me from these idiots _ but Alex graciously ignored it. “Of course he does, dumbass. I can’t imagine what happened that you could doubt that but he does.”

“I wish I could be as confident about that as you are.”

Patrick stared at him for a second before he shoved out of his chair and crowded Alex on the sofa. Alex had about half a second to protest before he was swept up in a tight hug, Patrick’s body wrapping around him surprisingly easily. 

“I don’t know what the fuck happened but it’ll be okay, Alex.”

Alex closed his eyes and sank into the feeling of being held. He weighed his next words carefully. “My dad, he- he did something to Michael.”

“His hand, you told me.”

Alex shook his head. “No, more recent. Just a couple of weeks ago really. He uh- Michael’s been trying to get answers about where he comes from his whole life and we found them. It turns out my dad had them, he was holding on to all of it for some reason and then Michael had to watch as it all went up in flames. My dad, my family, cost Michael everything he’s ever worked for. And it was my fault.”

Patrick, to his credit, didn’t really react. So Alex kept going. It was surprisingly easy to talk to Patrick when he didn’t have to look at him but the warm arms around him kept him grounded. 

“I uh- I also told him we were done. He was selling copper wire on the side and I told him that I was an airman and I couldn’t be seen with a criminal.”

Patrick dropped his forehead to thud on the top of Alex’s. “You’re an idiot Manes.”

Alex closed his eyes and pulled away. “I know.”

“Ok so you were a dumbass and then your dad was your dad and now you think he doesn’t love you? Am I sufficiently up to date?” Alex wasn’t sure he liked the tone in Patrick’s voice but he nodded.

“It sounds so simple when you say it like that but it feels infinitely more complicated.”

“I’m sure it is. You don’t need to tell me all the dirty details, the highlights work fine. But what they tell me is that I need to lock the two of you in a room until you have an actual conversation.”

“He’s moved on Patrick. We’re done.”

Alex practically heard Patrick bite his tongue. “Maybe,” he agreed uneasily. “But I still think you two need to talk. You’ve been such a big part of each other’s lives for so long you can’t just let it end like that. Besides you two have a lot of common friends, myself included, and we’re not going to choose between you two so you’ll have to figure out a way to coexist.”

“We coexist just fine,” Alex protested as he shifted to the other end of the couch, suddenly craving a bit of space. “We did fine at the bar.”

Patrick leveled a look at him. “Yeah, you were  _ fine _ . As long as you were on opposite sides of the room.”

Alex rolled his eyes. “We weren’t bad.”

“Alex, maybe you can bullshit your friends here who apparently don’t have a single fucking clue about you two, but I know you. And I know Michael. And I know you and Michael. You two got through that through sheer force of will and you were both miserable the whole time. It worked fine for one night but how long can you keep it up?”

Suddenly Alex was very much done with this conversation. “New topic,” he announced with a glare as he pushed to his feet. “What’s new in your life?”

Patrick didn’t reply as Alex left the room but then Alex didn’t expect him to.

Alex had time to grab a beer and drain it before Patrick appeared in the doorway to the kitchen. “If you really want me to drop it, I will. But I’m only here for a few days and I don’t want you to pretend everything’s fine while I’m here only to call me drunk in the middle of the night once I leave.”

Alex leaned heavily against the table. “Can we just- I haven’t seen you in almost two years and I don’t want your whole trip to be about my failed relationship. Is that too much to ask?”

“No, it’s not.”

Alex looked at him. “Maybe we can talk again later? Or tomorrow? Just- I don’t-”

Patrick nodded. “Of course, man. Whenever you’re ready.”

“Ah so we can just avoid it all together?” He quipped as he eased into a chair.

“Alex,” Patrick started.

“No, yeah, I know. I get it. We’ll talk before you leave.”

“Okay.”

“So,” Alex started after the silence dragged on for a while. “How’s Carrie?” He really was an awful friend, Patrick had been here for almost two days and this was the first he’d bothered to ask after his wife.

Patrick shrugged as he took his own seat opposite Alex. “She’s good.”

Alex raised an eyebrow. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know.” Patrick leaned back in his chair with a sigh. “A few months ago we were talking about kids and now she’s talking about taking a break.”

“What? Why?” The few times they’d spoken recently, it had been either all about Alex or light, inconsequential small talk.

Patrick rubbed a hand over his head. “She says I’m different. That I’m not the man she married and she doesn’t know if she loves the man I am now.”

“Shit, Patrick, I’m sorry. That’s fucked up.”

Patrick shrugged again. “Maybe she’s right. Maybe I’m not the same man.”

“Maybe not, but she’s probably not the same woman. People change, that’s life.” Alex told him.

“I know. I know that, I do,” Patrick replied. “And she’s not the same, she’s different. But I love her all the same. I don’t know what to do with the idea that I’ve changed too much for her to love.” He cleared his throat. “But we’re talking. Started seeing a therapist to help us and I think it’s helping? I’m not sure, honestly, because the issue is on her end and she doesn’t want to share.”

Alex didn’t know what to say.

“It’s a mess. Because I want her to talk to me, to share things with me, but I also really don’t want to hear her tell me that it’s over, that there’s nothing there anymore.” He let out a humorless laugh. “It’s strange, I can talk to the therapist about this just fine but it’s a lot harder to talk to you about it.”

“You don’t need to if you don’t want to.”

“No I do. It’d hardly be fair to ask you to talk to me about Michael if I can’t talk to you about Carrie.”

Alex opened his mouth to reply but the front door crashed open before he could. A moment later, Kyle and Chad spilled into the kitchen desperately searching for water. Kyle raided the fridge while Chad just stuck his mouth under the faucet. 

“Are you two okay?” Alex asked with a chuckle.

“It’s hot,” Kyle panted in between sips.

“It’s New Mexico,” Alex replied, unimpressed.

“Yeah, yeah. Look are you two done with your talk or do we have to go back outside?” Chad looked over at them. Despite his cavalier tone, Alex knew that if asked, Chad would turn around and drag Kyle back outside.

“Nah, we’re done,” Patrick answered for him. Alex turned to look at him, more than willing to continue the conversation, but Patrick waved him off. Fair enough, they could both avoid uncomfortable conversations. “What time is it?”

Kyle twisted his arm to look at his watch. “Almost two, why?”

Twin grins spread across Chad and Patrick’s faces. “Barbecue!” Chad exclaimed as Patrick rubbed his hands together.

Kyle looked at Alex quizzically but Alex could only shrug. Then, as if on cue, a truck rumbled loudly up the drive and Alex glared at Patrick.

He shrugged unrepentantly. “You have no food and you can’t cook worth shit. I’m not turning down good barbecue.”

“Then go to his place!” Alex groaned. Kyle still looked confused.

“He doesn’t have a grill,” Chad answered. 

There was a knock on the door, surprisingly timid. Patrick looked at Alex before he got up. Alex really wanted to say no, that the night at the bar was enough together time for this week, but Patrick had had a point earlier. Patrick and Chad were both Michael’s friends as well and it wasn’t fair to them if Alex made them choose between them. With a sigh he waved Patrick on.

A moment later, he heard Michael’s voice gently teasing Patrick and then his footsteps as he walked into the kitchen.

“Make yourselves useful and go help Patrick with the food,” he ordered lightly as he dropped a bag on the counter. Chad smirked but said nothing as he shoved at Kyle’s shoulder until the other man left the room.

“Is this okay?” Michael asked when they were gone. 

“Yeah, course.” Alex tried to keep his voice light but Michael just stared at him. He tried not to fidget under his gaze. “It’s not ideal, sure, but they’re your friends too, Guerin. It’s not like we’re going to write up a custody schedule or something. We can coexist, right?”

Michael nodded slowly. “Right. Coexist.”

Alex opened his mouth to say something but once again was interrupted, this time by Patrick. He paused in the doorway and looked between them. “There’s more wood out back that can be chopped,” he offered.

Alex rolled his eyes. “I want food, not wood.”

Patrick nodded and that was it. No one brought up the awkwardness between Alex and Michael all afternoon and if, at some point, the awkwardness disappeared? Well no one mentioned that either.


	3. Who needs a therapist when you have a psychic sister?

Isobel eyed the number of cars parked in front of Michael’s trailer and drove a little to the side. She wasn’t planning on leaving anytime soon but she didn’t want to block anyone in.

Maria’s car was instantly recognizable but the other, a bland sedan, was unknown. Isobel gave it a curious look as she walked up and opened the door.

“Oh sorry!” She exclaimed when she walked in on a man pulling his shirt down over his chest. “Patrick, right?” She guessed. She recognized him as one of Alex’s (and she supposed Michael’s) friends from the night at the Pony but she wasn’t sure if it was Patrick or Chad.

“Right. Isobel?” The man asked in return. He smiled when she nodded. “Michael’s over by one of the work stations talking to Maria.”

Ah, that would explain her car but their absence. “Thanks,” she said slowly. “And what are you doing in his trailer?” She didn’t want to assume anything but a gorgeous man getting dressed in Michael’s home while he had a private discussion with his girlfriend did beg a certain question.

Patrick smiled like he knew what she was thinking. “I was helping him with an engine and got hit with a spurt of oil. Got all over my shirt and my face so I came in here to clean up and change.”

She eyed the shirt stretched tight across his shoulders. “You brought a change of clothes?” 

Patrick’s forehead creased in confusion but Isobel nodded at the Air Force logo emblazoned across his chest. “Oh, no,” he told her, laughing. “I think this is Alex’s. I found it in the drawer.” He thumbed over his shoulder in the direction of Michael’s meager attempt at a closet.

Well, wasn’t that an interesting thought? 

“Fuck you, Guerin!” Maria’s voice suddenly carried across the yard. Either that or they were a lot closer than Isobel had guessed. Isobel and Patrick exchanged glances before silently agreeing not to eavesdrop

“So they’re…” she drifted off in an attempt to fill the silence.

Patrick winced. “Having a long overdue conversation? I think so.”

Isobel hummed and propped her hip against the counter. “What do you know?”

“I’m sorry?”

“No, I don’t think you are,” Isobel told him. “You seem to be very close with my brother and with Alex. Considering I didn’t know you existed and Michael never actually told me he and Alex were a thing, you have a substantial head start on me in the information department. Spill.”

Patrick raised an eyebrow. “Does that usually work for you? You just demand information and people give it?”

Isobel shrugged. “Pretty much.” She took a step towards him. “So. What do you know?”

Patrick smiled, slow and easy. “A lot more than you do.”

She briefly considered just diving into his mind but discarded the thought almost as soon as it occurred. Getting him to tell her without her usual tricks sounded like more fun. She smiled back at him.

“Ok,” she told him. “Just tell me one thing.”

Patrick leaned against the opposite counter and waved her on. 

“Does Alex love Michael? I mean  _ really  _ love him?” Isobel asked. “Because the first time I ever heard about Alex Manes from Michael was after he’d already decided to try dating Maria and honestly, I don’t know what the fuck to think. I know Michael, okay, he’s my brother, and for all that he hates sharing with me, I do know him. He loves Alex but he’s got it in his head that either Alex doesn’t love him back or if he does it’s not enough. So you tell me, which is it?”

Patrick blinked. “He does not think that,” he protested. There was a slight waver in his voice like maybe he believed that Michael did think that. “Alex loves Michael. That’s honestly not something that should ever be questioned. And if Michael  _ is _ questioning it, then he’s a bigger dumbass than I thought.”

Isobel quirked her head to the side in a slight nod. Patrick huffed out a laugh and ran a hand over his face.

“Jesus Christ, I’m surrounded by idiots.”

Isobel glared at him, an unimpressed eyebrow raised. “Speak for yourself.”

Patrick laughed, a grin appearing on his lips. “Present company excluded of course.”

“Of course.”

An engine revved outside followed shortly by the sound of gravel spraying. A moment later, the door banged open and Michael burst up the short stairs. He froze at the sight of Isobel, his eyes going between her and Patrick. Isobel followed his gaze and noticed for the first time that she and Patrick were standing very close together. She rolled her eyes and stepped away.

“Izzy what are you doing here?” Michael asked, his eyes still flicking between them.

She shrugged. “I wanted to talk to my brother. Is that a crime?”

He looked outside before facing her. “Now’s really not a good time, Iz.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Because of Maria?” She craned her neck exaggeratedly to peer past him. “That seems to be over and done with.”

Michael glared at her but the effect was lost in the weary slump of his shoulders. “Yeah. Yeah it is.”

Isobel rolled her eyes and turned to face Patrick. He met her eyes briefly before turning and reaching up to one of the top cabinets and pulling down a bottle of whiskey.

“Drink?” He asked, holding the bottle up.

Michael sighed but nodded and Isobel quickly found three glasses. There was more space outside for them all to sit down but no one moved towards the door. Instead, they each found a small space to settle and Isobel passed out the drinks. Michael downed his in one gulp and handed it back for a refill. Patrick did so without comment.

“Well I fucked that up,” Michael announced after his second glass.

“Which part?” Isobel asked.

“All of it.” Michael rubbed at his brow. “I just- fuck!”

“Michael…” Isobel trailed off.

“What happened with Maria?” Patrick asked quietly.

“She realized there was a lot I hadn’t told her. About me and Alex. She, uh, she wanted me to fill her in on everything I’d sort of glossed over and I couldn’t.” He took a sip, this time leaving a bit left in the glass. “She wanted to know how come I knew Alex’s military buddies so well. Finally, I told her that Alex and I had been off and on since high school and she kind of lost it.”

“What did you tell her before?” Isobel asked. The longevity of their relationship was surprise to her too but she could deal with that later. 

Michael shrugged one shoulder. “Alex told her that we’d been together in high school, I think. She called me his Museum Guy and-”

Patrick held up a hand. “I’m sorry,  _ Museum Guy _ ?”

Michael blushed. “We had our first kiss in the UFO museum downtown and Alex had told Maria about it back in high school but he never said it was me and that was all she had known.”

“So Maria was under the impression that you two shared a single kiss in high school?”

Michael shrugged again. “Not exactly. That’s all either of us really ever told her but she knew it was more than that. Alex said she figured it out because of how he felt about me. He never actually told her I was Museum Guy, she just read his aura or whatever when my name came up.” He finished the glass. “Anyway, all I told her when we started dating or whatever was that me and Alex were long over.”

Patrick snorted into his glass. Isobel flinched away from him as the whiskey splashed. “Sorry, sorry!” Patrick grabbed his already ruined shirt and quickly mopped up the spill. Michael glared at him but Patrick just laughed. He waved Michael to continue.

“Anyway, yeah, that’s pretty much it. She feels like I lied to her and it’s not like we were doing much anyway so she called it off and told me not to come to the Wild Pony for a while.”

Isobel stared at him. “You’re an idiot.” Michael flinched. “No, sorry. Just- what were you thinking?”

Michael stared at his hands. “I was thinking being with Alex hurt and I didn’t want to hurt anymore. Maria was easy. There’s nothing, no pain or trauma, with her and we could just  _ be _ .”

“So you lied to her?” Isobel softened her voice.

“I didn’t lie. Alex and I were done.”

“You and Alex will never be done,” Patrick said quietly. Michael just sighed. 

“Yeah I wouldn’t be so sure of that.” He held out his glass for a refill. Patrick paused before acquiescing. “At some point, maybe we just need to accept that the universe doesn’t want us together. That’s why it keep throwing shit in our way.”

“Like what?” Isobel asked.

Michael glanced at her before looking away. “Off the top of my head? His dad took a hammer to my hand and he threatened to kill me if Alex didn’t enlist. You know how I’ve spent the last couple of years looking for anything I could find about where we come from? Our real family?” Isobel nodded. “Turns out Jesse Manes had that information all along. When Alex found it, he tried to show me but his dad destroyed it all. We got there just in time to watch it all go up in smoke and I just-”

Silence.

“Sounds like Jesse Manes is the problem, not Alex.” Isobel tread lightly. Michael had never told her what happened to his hand but oddly, she wasn’t surprised to find out it had to do with Alex.

Michael closed his eyes. “Yeah, I know. But sometimes I can’t look at Alex without seeing his dad.” His voice was quiet. “And I don’t know how to move past that.”

“Time,” Patrick suggested. “You just give it time. And don’t give up.”

Michael let out a breath, his shoulders sagging. “I’m tired, Patrick. Tired of fighting for this. First it was Roswell, then it was the goddamn Air Force, and always, always it’s Jesse Manes. I just- I’m tired, okay? I can’t fight forever.”

“So don’t,” Isobel told him. She shifted until she could reach out and grab Michael’s hand. She met his gaze, silently asking for permission. Michael swallowed but nodded. Isobel braced herself, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, and dived into Michael’s mind. As always, it was chaos but she thought  _ Alex _ and suddenly the chaos steadied. Where moments before it was like standing in the path of a tornado, now it was like being in its eye. She could see the chaos raging around her but here, here it was calm. 

Because here was Alex.

She inhaled sharply as a wave of images and emotions washed over her. Moments of Michael’s life with Alex. So many more moments than she could have imagined. There were the terrible moments where she felt Michael’s hand shatter under the hammer of Alex’s father. There were the sad moments where she watched Alex walk away again and again. Then there were the happy moments, the times when Michael and Alex just  _ were _ . They were lying on the couch or having dinner or watching an Eagles game with Patrick. And then, oh God and then. Then there were  _ the _ moments. Isobel didn’t know how to describe them except that she’d never felt anything like it before. If she ever needed proof that she’d never loved Noah, here it was. Isobel watched and felt as Alex stepped through a doorway, uniform in place, and Michael’s world just lit up. It was like the sun wasn’t shining its fullest until Michael saw Alex again. She felt Michael’s heart soar and his soul settle as Alex cupped his face gently and whispered, “I love you”. And somewhere in all of that, above and around and throughout, she heard Alex’s voice ringing loudly, “you are mine!” 

She pulled out of his mind with a gasp. 

“Izzy?” Michael sounded worried but Isobel didn’t bother to wonder why. In a graceless motion she fell out of her seat and staggered over to Michael, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug.

“Don’t give up, Michael.” He squeezed his arms tight around her waist as she spoke quietly into his ear. “If it takes fighting forever, then it’s worth it. He’s worth it. You can’t give up on him.” She pulled back until she could look into his eyes. “And if you get tired and need someone to lean on, I’m here. I’m here okay? Just don’t give up.”

Michael stared at her but nodded.

She opened her mouth to say something but the door swung open and Alex’s other friend, Chad if she remembered correctly, bounded inside. 

“Yo, Mikey I need lube, condoms, and advice on gay sex!”

The Airstream was utterly silent as all three of them stared at him. Isobel waited a beat then cleared her throat.

“And on that note, I’m leaving.” She brushed a kiss across Michael’s forehead and fled.

\---

Michael stared after Isobel as she walked away, her words still ringing in his head.

“Am I interrupting?” Chad’s voice snapped him out of it. He turned in time to see Patrick smack him lightly upside the head. “What! Sorry!”

Patrick shook his head and turned to Michael. “You okay? I’m not sure what just happened but it seemed heavy.”

Michael nodded absently. “Yeah, Isobel’s just- she’s kind of psychic like Maria. And I guess I was feeling a lot about Alex and she picked up on it. She told me not to give up.”

“Smart woman,” Patrick remarked idly. 

Chad looked between them. “Do I need to leave and come back?”

Michael shook his head. “Nope. You can just leave.” He reached out and shoved lightly at Chad’s chest. 

  
Chad took a step back and put a hand on his chest in a faux offended manner. “You’re throwing me out? After everything we’ve shared?”

“You barged in asking for condoms and sex advice!” Michael exclaimed. “It’s well within my rights to throw you out.”

“Not until you provide said condoms and sex advice.” 

“Go to the store, man!” Patrick laughed. “What do you even want with gay sex advice anyway?”

Chad grinned. “Got a hot date tonight and I’m feeling lucky. Don’t want to embarrass myself, you know?”

Michael and Patrick exchanged incredulous glances. “You’ve got a date? With a  _ guy _ ? What about your new girlfriend in Boston?”

“We’ve got an open relationship. I already talked to her, she’s cool with it. And yeah, Alex’s friend Kyle. He’s hot.”

Michael did a spit take. “Valenti!?”

Chad furrowed his brow. “Yeah?”

Michael opened and closed his mouth a few times, words just not coming out.

“Since when are you into guys?” Patrick asked. “You’ve never said anything before.”

Chad shrugged. “I’ve never really been into any guy before. I mean I can appreciate a hot guy as easily as a beautiful woman but there’s never really been anything more? But Kyle and I spent some time together yesterday while you and Alex were talking and I don’t know, I like him. So we’re going to grab dinner and maybe some drinks after. And who knows what happens after that? Just want to be prepared.” He turned to Michael. “I’ve never been with a guy and I don’t want to embarrass myself or have it suck. So any advice?”

Michael groaned. “Why didn’t you just ask Alex?”

“I did. He said to talk to you. Since you’ve had sex with women before too and might have some pointers about the differences or whatever.”

Michael cursed Alex under his breath and pulled out his phone to text him. He unlocked it to find a text from Alex already waiting.

_ Do not send him back to me! _

Michael hung his head and typed out a reply.

_ You owe me  _

He moved to set his phone aside but Alex’s reply came through immediately.

_ I’ll let you buy Wentz another jersey and I won’t even complain about it _

Michael snorted.

_ Bullshit. You’ll let me buy it no matter what _

Again, Alex’s reply came instantly.

_ Fine. I’ll get you an extra large supreme from Maggiano’s  _

_ Deal _

Michael put away the phone and looked up to find Chad and Patrick staring at him. “What?”

Patrick nodded at the phone. “Alex?”

Michael looked from the phone to Patrick. “How did-”

“You were smiling,” Chad answered. 

Michael felt his cheeks flush. “We’re not talking about me. We’re talking about you and Valenti and I cannot believe those words just came out of my mouth.” He groaned and let his head fall back.

He picked up his empty glass as Patrick took over the friendly ribbing. Part of him wanted more whiskey but he knew he shouldn’t. Drowning his sorrows in the bottle was a bad idea and he knew it. The worst part is he wouldn’t even know what he was trying to drown. Is he really upset enough over Maria dumping him to drink that much? Or was it Alex that was bothering him? 

Part of him wanted to be upset over his attempt at a relationship with Maria crashing and burning but honestly, he was just relieved. 

  
And that made him want to drink. He’d fucked up everything for something that he didn’t even want.

“Michael!” Chad yelled as he slapped his arm. “Sex advice. Go!”

Michael shook his head to clear it and shrugged. “Go slow and use lots of lube.”

Chad frowned. “That’s it?”

“It’s sex, not rocket science,” Michael told him. “Do you really need a training manual or something?”

Chad still frowned but Patrick diverted his attention and Michael lost himself in his friend’s voices. He felt like he was on the edge of a realization but he wasn’t sure he wanted to take the plunge.

Not yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> special shoutout to Steph for reminding me that Chad had a girlfriend in ch1
> 
> *face palm* writing is hard


	4. making good on a bet

“Woah,” Patrick remarked idly, his hand raised between them. “I don’t need all the dirty details, man.”

Chad didn’t even have the decency to blush. He merely winked at him and picked up his burger and took a bite. Patrick shook his head and laughed lightly. 

“I’m glad you had a good date,” he told him.

“Oh it was very-”

“Chad.”

Chad rolled his eyes. “C’mon, I need to talk to someone and Michael and Alex are both working so you’re all I’ve got.”

Patrick stared at him. “Gee, thanks. I see how highly you view our friendship.”

Chad raised an eyebrow. “Would you prefer you were my first choice of friends to talk to about my very successful date with a guy?”

“Honestly? Probably not, but that’s more to do with you and your oversharing than anything else. You can talk to me, you know?”

“I know,” Chad assured him. “Now, about Kyle-”

A light cough interrupted him before he got too far. Both men turned to see Maria DeLuca standing next to their table, her hands gripping her purse tightly. “Hi,” she greeted hesitantly.

“Hi,” Patrick returned pleasantly. “Can we help you with something?”

Maria shifted her feet and swallowed. “I just- you’re both close with Alex, yeah?”

Patrick and Chad exchanged glances before turning back to Maria and nodding. “We are,” Chad answered.

Maria hesitated. “How is he? I mean, I-” she closed her eyes briefly- “I’m starting to understand just how badly I fucked up with the whole thing with Michael and I just- I know it’s not really my place right now but I want to make sure that Alex is okay.”

“From what I understand,” Patrick began slowly, “it was sort of a collective fuck up. It’s not your fault that neither of them told you the truth. Yeah, you screwed over your friend but you had no way of knowing how badly it would hurt him and I think Alex understands that.”

Maria didn’t answer right away. “I appreciate that. But that’s not what I asked. How’s Alex?”

Patrick hid a smile. He could see why she and Alex had been friends as long as they were. “Alex is doing better,” he answered honestly. “Give him some more time and I’m sure he’ll be willing to talk with you about it.”

“Better isn’t good or even okay,” Maria noted.

“He just had his heart broken by the love of his life and his oldest friend,” Chad told her softly. “He’s not okay. But he  _ is _ doing better.”

Maria blinked rapidly and looked away. She squeezed her eyes shut and nodded before turning back to them. “Thank you for being honest,” she told them. “And- I don’t know, tell Alex if he’s ever willing or ready to talk to me, I’ll be here. I just- I would go see him but I don’t want to push. I think I’ve done enough to him lately without invading his space.”

Patrick nodded. “We’ll let him know.”

“Thank you,” Maria told them again and left without another word, the front door of the Crashdown swishing shut behind her.

Chad and Patrick watched through the window as she hurried across the street and around the corner.

“I think I like her,” Chad confessed. 

“Me too,” Patrick agreed. “I’m not sure I would’ve stopped and talked to us if I were in her shoes.” He cleared his throat. “Ok tell me about the date.”

Chad grinned and started talking immediately, his food forgotten as he regaled Patrick with a wonderfully dull tale of his decently ordinary date.

\---

Michael dropped the tools by the tool box on his way to the Airstream. The sun was almost down and he was too tired and hungry to bother taking the time to put away tools he’d only be pulling out the next day. 

He staggered up the short steps to the Airstream and let the door slam shut behind him as he stripped off his shirt and tossed it aside. His boots followed shortly after.

He’d just gotten his belt undone and was unbuttoning his jeans when he heard a car pull up outside. 

“Fuck,” he let out softly. Billy, his coworker, was supposed to lock the gate when he left an hour before but he had a habit of forgetting. The last thing Michael wanted to deal with right now was an entitled customer who thought that just because the gate was unlocked, they were open for business. 

  
He hesitated to see if the car would drive back out when the driver saw the place deserted but he heard the engine cut out not too far from the trailer and he turned on his heel.

“We’re closed!” He yelled as he pushed the door open and staggered down the stairs. The hot ground under his feet reminded him that he’d left his shoes inside but he ignored it as he searched for the customer.

“Sorry,” Alex stuttered as he came to a halt not too far from Michael. He shook his head when Michael turned to face him. “I didn’t mean to interrupt. I’ll just go.” He had his cane with him today and an extra large pizza box in his free hand but he turned quickly on his heel and made his way back towards his car.

“Wait, Alex!” Michael called. Alex paused but didn’t stop. “Alex!” He yelled again as he hurried after him. He grabbed gently at Alex’s elbow to stop him once he was close enough.

Alex stopped and half turned towards him. “I should have called.”

“What are you- is that Maggiano’s?” Michael caught sight of the logo on the box. Alex started to flush and looked away. Without a word, he pressed the box into Michael’s chest. 

“Here. Debt paid.” Michael had to let go of Alex’s arm to grab the pizza before it toppled and Alex used his distraction to step away.

“Wait!” Michael called. Alex shook his head without turning around.

“I should get home.”

Michael stared after him. “You don’t want to share?”

Alex stopped, his free hand coming up to rub at his forehead. “You seem busy and I need to get back to the cabin before Patrick and Chad burn it down.” Michael furrowed his brow in confusion.

“I’m not busy,” he let out rather helplessly.

Alex turned and let his eyes rake over him head to toe with an eyebrow raised in disbelief. Michael followed his eyes and took in his own appearance. Shirtless, shoeless, belt hanging open and button undone. 

“I just got off work,” Michael explained. “I was about to take a shower when I heard your car.” Alex didn’t look like he believed him so Michael gestured to the rest of the junkyard. “Do you see anyone else’s car here?”

“Guerin,” Alex sighed.

“Just- just come eat the pizza with me, Alex. Please?” Michael asked softly. “Patrick will keep Chad from destroying the cabin.”

Alex looked at Michael, then behind him, then to his own car, before sighing and nodding. “Okay, yeah. I’m starving.”

“Didn’t eat dinner?” Michael asked as they walked back to his fire pit. 

Alex rubbed at the back of his neck. “Was kinda planning on having pizza for dinner.” Michael didn’t bother trying to hide his smile.

“I’m gonna put a shirt on,” he announced when he dropped the pizza next to the chairs.

Alex made a sound like wanted to say something. Michael looked at him questioningly but he just shook his head so Michael shrugged and went searching for something halfway clean to wear.

By the time he stepped back outside Alex was already on his second piece. Michael gaped at him. “I was not gone that long.”

Alex shrugged. “I said I was starving.”

Michael laughed and grabbed his own slice. They ate in silence for a few minutes, both men too busy eating to bother attempting conversation.

“So what brings you out my way tonight?” Michael asked once they were down to their last slices.

Alex shrugged. “I owed you a pizza.”

“You didn’t have to get it for me today,” Michael reminded him lightly. “It wasn’t that urgent of a bet.”

Alex picked off a pepperoni and tossed it in his mouth. “You talk to Chad today?”

Michael barked out a laugh. “No. He’s called a couple of times but I didn’t answer.”

“That was smart.”

“You talk to him?”

Alex hummed. “And Kyle.”

Michael laughed. “That good or that bad?” Alex shot him a look which only made Michael laugh harder.

“Oh damn. I’m so glad I didn’t answer the phone,” Michael gasped out as he recovered. “Who would’ve thought? Chad and  _ Valenti _ ?”

“I just wish they both had another gay best friend to talk to about their bisexual awakenings. There are just some things I do not need to know.” Alex shook his head.

“So you’re hiding out?” Michael asked after a while.

Alex settled into his chair and closed his eyes. “Patrick texted me to see if I could stop and pick up something to drink on my way home since the three of them have apparently already gone through everything in the cabin.”

Michael whistled lowly. “Feel free to hide out as long as you want.”

Alex smiled but didn’t say anything, his eyes still closed. After a while, Michael stood up to throw away the empty box and find them a couple of beers. When he got back, Alex was asleep, his face twisted in discomfort.

“Hey,” Michael whispered, nudging Alex’s shoulder gently. Alex blinked awake and tried to sit up. “You wanna crash on the cot?” Michael offered. 

Alex stared at him until he blushed. “I don’t mean anything like that, Alex. I just- the cabin’s crowded and the Airstream is quiet. You’re clearly exhausted and it’s probably not a great idea to drive right now.”

“What about you?” Alex asked.

Michael shrugged. “I gotta go help Isobel with something. I probably won’t be back until late.”

Alex searched his face then looked at the trailer door longingly. After a few seconds he tore his gaze away and shook his head. “I can’t.”

“Alex, just take a nap in a bed. These chairs aren’t comfortable and you’re tired. I can wake you up when I get back and you can go back to the cabin or I can call Patrick to come out and pick you up.”

Alex shook his head. “I can’t, Guerin.”

Michael let out a sigh. “Why not?”

“What would Maria think?”

“Ah,” Michael replied.

“I can’t be here, not like that.” Alex shoved himself to his feet unsteadily. He’d left the cane lying on the ground next to his chair and in his tired state he overbalanced easily. Michael shot out an arm to catch him around the chest before he fell forward into the fire pit. 

“Maria and I broke up,” Michael admitted once Alex was sure on his feet, his cane in his hand. Alex’s head snapped up to stare at him. “If you could even call it that. We weren’t- we didn’t- it wasn’t like it seemed, okay? We kissed a couple of times and played at attempting a relationship but it wasn’t- it wasn’t anything real.” He sighed. “But whatever it was, it’s over now.”

Alex didn’t say anything. “I’m sorry.”

Michael rolled his eyes. “No, you’re not.” He took a step back.

“Yes, I am,” Alex replied. “I want you to be happy, Michael. Even if it’s not with me.” He paused. “Would I prefer that it wasn’t with one of my oldest friends, sure, but I want you to be happy.”

“I wasn’t,” Michael admitted. “I wasn’t happy. There was too much between us. Too many secrets and lies. I thought that’s what I wanted. Someone who didn’t know about all the fucked up shit in my life, someone I could just be normal with, but I didn’t. I don’t.”

“Michael-”

“I’m not asking for anything, Alex.” Michael cut him off. “I’m just saying, take the damn cot and get some rest, okay?”

Alex nodded slowly. “Okay.”


	5. use your words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two chapters at once?!?! aren't yall lucky

Patrick stepped inside and pulled the door shut behind him, cutting off the chatter on the deck. When he found the kitchen and living room empty, he wandered down the hallway to the master bedroom.

“Hey,” he greeted quietly when he stopped in the doorway. Alex was hunched over in the chair on the opposite side of the room, his elbows resting on his knees and his clasped hands tapping against his lips.

“Hey,” Alex replied.

“You good? You sort of disappeared.” Alex didn’t look at him, his eyes fixed on something Patrick couldn’t see. “Alex?”

“I want this.”

Patrick waited but Alex didn’t say anything else. “Want what?” 

“This. All of this.” Alex still didn’t look at him. “I want- I want Michael here. With me. I want us to have our friends over and host barbeques and I want-  _ fuck _ I just want Michael.”

Patrick slowly entered the room and sat down on the end of the bed. “I think you need to talk to him.”

“He chose someone else.” Alex was swift to remind him. He still hadn’t torn his eyes away and finally Patrick twisted until he could see what had Alex’s attention so fixed.

On the end of the dresser there was a picture frame, the only one Patrick had seen in the house. In it was a photo of Michael and Alex. Alex was in his fatigues while Michael was dressed in his nicest jeans and a button down shirt. His hat was on the ground next to them as Michael dipped Alex into a kiss. Both men’s smiles were clearly evident.

Patrick smiled when he saw it. Chad had taken it when Alex got back from his second deployment, the only one Michael had been able to welcome him back from. 

“That’s a great picture,” he remarked idly.

“I want that,” Alex repeated. “I want a relationship, something we don’t have to hide or piece together from three day visits every six months. I want-”

“Talk to him,” Patrick urged again. “He fucked up. He knows it and he regrets the hell out of it.”

“I don’t know if regret is enough,” Alex admitted. “When I look at him sometimes, all I can see is him kissing Maria and I just- I don’t know how to deal with that, Patrick. I don’t know how to get past that.”

“I realize I’m starting to sound like a broken record, but  _ talk to him _ . It’s all well and good to talk to me and stop bottling things up but if you want to move forward you two need to have a conversation. Figure out what you both want. If you both want to move forward and try again then talk about what that means, what you need to do to get there.” Patrick kept his voice soft. “You’ve both got a lot of issues. If you want to move past them you’re gonna have to actually communicate. Use your words, not your genitals.”

Alex finally looked at him only to glare. Patrick grinned back, unrepentant. “You’ve spent a lot of time in couples therapy, huh?” Alex asked.

Patrick shrugged. “Turns out it’s not all cockamamie bullshit, you know?”

“We never finished our conversation about you and Carrie,” Alex realized. 

“There’ll be time for that later,” Patrick tried to wave him off.

“You’re leaving tomorrow.”

“They have these new inventions these days called cell phones, have you heard of them?” Patrick asked wryly. “They let you have conversations even if you’re not in the same state as someone.”

“Oh yeah?” Alex laughed. “You’ll have to teach me how those work.”

“Oh I know,” Patrick chided. “You’ve never picked one up in your life.”

“I’ll do better,” Alex promised. 

“I’m gonna hold you to that.” Patrick stood up and headed for the door. “I’ll see you outside?”

Alex nodded and Patrick left. He stopped in the kitchen to grab a beer and startled at the sight of Michael pressed into a corner. “Michael.”

“He okay?” 

Patrick glanced down the hallway. “Yeah, he’s fine.”

“He disappeared a while ago. I just-”

Patrick pulled open the fridge and pulled out two bottles. He opened both of them and handed one to Michael. “He’s just processing some stuff. He’s fine.”

Michael nodded slowly but didn’t move until Patrick nudged him towards the back door. “After we’re all gone, you two need to talk, yeah?”

“I don’t want to push,” Michael objected. “I’ve hurt him enough already. He said he wants space and-”

“You can tell him you’re ready to talk and then leave it up to him to decide when that happens,” Patrick advised. 

“Yeah,” Michael agreed softly, his head turned to look through the window. Patrick patted him on the shoulder and left to join Isobel.

“You fixing my brother, airman?” The blonde greeted him as he joined her. Patrick laughed and sat down.

“I’m trying.” He took a sip of his beer. “They are two very stubborn men, though. Who knows if they’ll listen to anything I say.”

Isobel hummed lightly and nodded her head behind him. Patrick turned to see Alex stepping outside. Michael turned and said something but his voice was too quiet for Patrick to hear across the deck. He saw Alex give him a small smile and a nod. He said something back to Michael which caused Michael to smile.

“Maybe they’ll be okay,” Isobel mused.

“Who will?” Liz asked as she sat down next to her. Isobel tipped her drink towards the two men in question. “Oh. Good.”

“Good?” Patrick asked.

Liz shrugged. “They deserve to be happy and I know they love each other so yeah, I think it’s good that they’ll be okay.”

“Can’t argue with that.” Patrick laughed.

\---

Two months later, Patrick got a text from Alex. A remarkable occasion if for nothing else other than the fact that Alex clearly remembered he owned one. Remarkable also because he texted in the middle of the first Eagles game of the season. Now, ordinarily Patrick would ignore it. He had a rule about cell phones and interruptions during the game but it was Alex and Alex never texted and so he opened the message.

In it was a picture of Michael and Alex, Wentz wedged between them on the couch, and the Eagles game on the TV behind them. Michael was pressing a kiss to Alex’s cheek and Alex was grinning widely.

Beneath it was a simple  _ Thank you _ .


End file.
